


Garrus and Tali's One True Pairing

by BardofHeartDive



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One True Pairing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Garrus and Tali were really up to when his mandible got caught on her helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrus and Tali's One True Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> A little something silly.

Even with the door shut, Garrus and Tali stayed a respectful distance apart until the sound of the commander’s boots faded. As soon as they were left with only the “wuhwuhwuhwuhwuh” and “tktuh-tktuh-tktuh-tktuh” of the ship itself, they both released the breath they had been holding and turned to face each other.

“‘Something to come back to?’” Tali asked.

“What can I say,” Garrus answered. “I panicked.”

“That was abundantly clear at the hooked mandible, Vakarian.”

“Well, at least I’m not just using you for your body!”

“Oh, shush!” Tali’s hands fidgeted in what he had learned to interpret as nervousness or embarrassment and she asked, very quietly, “Do you think Shepard knows?”

“Nah. Impossible.

They both laughed. It felt good to laugh. Tali offered him her hand and Garrus took it in both of his. She used his grasp to pull him toward her and wrapped her free arm around his slender waist. She tilted her mask up toward his face, letting Garrus make out the shape of her nose through the tinted glass.

“So . . . where were we?”

“Oh, um, yes.” Garrus cleared his throat. “‘But Shalei, we can never be together. I have my duty, and you have your people.’”

 


End file.
